Western Continent
Geography The Western Continent is the largest of the five great landmasses and as such it is home to numerous biomes and houses most of the sentient populations. The northwestern sections of the continent are a vast tundra with the northernmost regions being basically solid ice year round. A single major river flows in the western tundra and is commonly called the Icemelt River since it only flows during the warmest months of summer because during the winter it freezes over. Further east just past the White Mountains is a conifer forest. This forest is called the Frozen Wood. The trees often have large icicles hanging of them. A small river flows through the forest known as the Zarak River. Shielding the great tundra from the rest of the continent are the Mountains of Winter. The mountains prevent any of the warm air flows of the southern lands to pass and thaw the northern tundra. Only two known passes exist through this range. The Pass of Podolsk in the west and the Blood Pass in the east. The Mountains then arc south as one reaches the Bay of Warwick and the White Sea. Just south of the Mountains of Winter lies a fertile plain and the landlocked Green Sea named for it's unique color. The Green Sea has one major tributary, the It'sha River called by the local Dhampir living along its shores, but the Orcs who live at its source call it the Jutkas River. The It'sha River is one of two rivers that flow through the Black Jungle. The other river is known as the Quiet River. The waters of this river a slow and easily navigable by the native Dhampir. From the Black Jungle, the continent expands both further south and to the east. Southwest of the Black Jungle is the a large savanna that encircles the massive Red Sand Desert. West of Red Sand Desert is the coastline touching the Great Outer Ocean. This coastline is known for having high cliffs along most of its length. Both the It'sha River and the Quiet River originate within the savanna. East of the Black Jungle is a small coastal plain along the Bay of Warwick and a dense forest known as the Feywood. Dividing the plain and the Feywood lies a small mountain chain. South of the savanna and Feywood lies another plain as the continent passes the equator. This plain stretches from the western coast where the cliff begin to end as the coast reaches sea level and across to the Encircled Ocean. In the middle of the plain is the Orean Forest and to the plains eastern end lies the Long Lake. The Long Lake serve as a reservoir for water flowing down the Athenai River to the Encircled Ocean. The Athenai River originates from the Hills of Athenai. The plains continue around the Hills of Athenai further south. These plains contain a more cool temperate climate compared to the warm temperate plains north of the hills. These plains also extend across the continent from the Great Outer Ocean to the Encircled Ocean. The eastern end of these plains also contain a forest known to the locals as the Forest of Snottenga. The two remaining regions in the south are the Hills of Thassos in the Southwest and the Hills of Argos in the south central region. The Hills of Argos separates the plains from the Byblos Peninsula. South of the Hills of Thassos is a narrow patch of tundra before reaching the sea. The Byblos Peninsula and the Hills of Thassos encircle the Bay of Rodes, which houses the Island of Rodes. Moving east of the Feywood extends the remainder of the continent. The Feywood reaches its end at the slopes of the Sword Mountains to its east and the Mountains of Vulcan to the South. A single valley separates the two chains and opens into another large plain to the northeast. Across this plain flows the Leto River, which flows east towards the Shield Mountains and disappears into the range. The river reemerges to the north and flows into the White Sea. The Shield Mountains arc east when they reach the Encircled Ocean and run all the way across the rest of the continent to the Inner Ocean. South of the Mountains of Vulcan lies a hill covered peninsula. The eastern coast of the peninsula is next to the Encircled Ocean and the western coast borders the Gulf of Londinium, which is bordered by the plains to the west. Passing through the Novam Wall in the Shield Mountains opens into the Eastern Plains. To the north of the plains and the Shield Mountains lies another peninsula. The peninsula separates the White Sea from the Blue Sea to the east. The peninsula contains hill country extending down from the northern end of the Shield Mountains. The rest of the peninsula contains fertile plains, which despite being fairly northern the area does not form a tundra thanks in part to the warm air flow from the plains to the south directed up by the Shield Mountains. The Tarsus River flows north through the peninsula. East of the plains lies the massive Ravennan Forest. With in the forest lies the meandering and rapidly flowing Hunter River. The Ravennan Forest goes to the eastern edge of the continent to the shores of the Inner Ocean. North of the Ravennan Forest lies a narrow plain separated from the main Eastern Plain by the forest and the Three Ridge Mountains. The mountains have a long network of valleys that lead from one plain to the other. The mountains and plains are on the southern side of the very narrow Isthmus of Waset. The Isthmus of Waset connects the rest of the Western Continent to the Tengu Peninsula. This peninsula is a rock and cold plain that is rich in precious metals making this region very wealthy. The peninsula also serves to separate the Blue Sea from the Inner Ocean. Off the coast of the peninsula to the north and within the Frozen Ocean are a small island chain. These are locally known as the Stones of Njord. The final peninsula extends south from the Shield Mountains and separates the Encircled Ocean from the Inner Ocean. This peninsula is covered with hills extending southward towards the Red Mountains. The Red Mountains abruptly end at the Straits of Neptune. This narrow waterway separates the continent from the Island of Taren. Major Nations Empire of Roma Empire of Knossos Kingdom of Moskva Archtyranny of Sparte Kingdom of Thassos Kingdom of Londinium Republic of Khnum Minor Nations Duergar States Kingdom of Szoke Zarak Kingdom of Ooxmaal Kobold Tribes City of Eilat Chiefdom of Delos Empire of Rodes Republic of Yebu Former Nations Empire of Athenai Republic of Waset Native Races Humans Halflings Gnomes Duergar Svirfneblin Dwarves Orcs Goblinoids Gillmen Tengu Ratfolk Drow Dhampir Kobolds Syrinx